


Magnus & Alec take over Paris

by lifeisamusical



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Our boys in Paris, SO MUCH FLUFF, fluff is good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeisamusical/pseuds/lifeisamusical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our precious little shadowhunter and his warlock take a trip to Paris and subsequently, a lot of adorable little moments occur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! I hope you enjoy my #malec feels ... Comments and kudos are always appreciated ^.^

"You know what?" Magnus said as he snuggled further into Alec's chest. 

"What?" Alec asked, his voice gravelly as he fell asleep. 

"I think we should go to Paris." Magnus pressed his face into his boyfriend's neck and inhaled his sweet smell. 

"Okay, Magnus, okay."

But when Alec looked down, Magnus was already sound asleep.


	2. The Eiffel Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! I'm going to upload once a week, but if you guys like it I have heals of ideas for this so I might make my updates more frequent ;)

"Love lifts us up where we beloooooong!" Magnus half screamed, half sung from the top of the Eiffel Tower. Alec rolled his eyes and scratched the back of his neck, hoping no one could see or hear his obnoxious boyfriend. 

"Where eagles fly, on a mountain hiiiiiiiiiiiiigh!!"

Sighing, Alec tugged at the back of Magnus' shirt, trying to ignore his wounded puppy look as he pulled him down from the ledge. 

"Way to ruin my fun, Alec. You're as much of a killjoy as Satine."

Alec gave him a blank look and furrowed his brow in confusion. 

Magnus gasped, sucking in dramatically as he screeched "Don't tell me you haven't seen Moulin Rouge?" 

This only served to make his boyfriend give him an even more puzzled look and reply "Moulin Rouge? Like the place?" 

Magnus just narrowed his eyes and shook his head slowly. Lacing their hands together, he pulled Alec down the stairwell. 

"I can't believe you haven't seen one of he best romantic movie musicals of all time."

"Is there even a category for that, Magnus?" 

Magnus turned to him, a playful look dancing in his eyes.   
"Of course there is. I invented it." And with a wink and a snap of his fingers, him and Alec were walking on the ground. 

Alec felt a small smile creeping onto his face. He wondered if Magnus felt the need to use magic to show off with everyone he's ever been with. He hoped not. 

"Where to now, love?" Magnus stopped and looked at Alec with a cheeky grin. 

Alec blushed as he felt the eyes of passerbys on him and Magnus but he didn't care. Magnus was here and that was all that mattered. 

"I don't know," he bit his lip "You know this city better than me." 

"Oui, oui Monsieur!" And with that, Magnus was off, dragging Alec behind him with their hands joined. 

Alec laughed as he trailed behind Magnus warmth spreading from their intertwined fingers and up his arm. 

He wasn't used to letting himself go, to jetting off to random cities just because. But when it came to Magnus, he knew he would follow him to the ends of the earth.


	3. The Art Museum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, if you like please comment or leave kudos :)

"The city of love, some call it. Some would even say it is where love itself was born. And this painting depicts that love, that feeling....." The art museum tour guide droned on in a monotone. 

Alec rubbed his face with his hand and stared at the mass of squiggles and red lines, trying in vain to see whatever it was that the guide was babbling about. He turned around to ask Magnus when they could leave, but suddenly noticed that his boyfriend was walking towards the otherwise of the room, feet padding softly with his catlike grace. 

Alec wandered after him, wondering what he was going towards. When he reached the other wall, he realised that it must be a Picasso exhibition, he would recognise his works anywhere. Alec didn't like to admit it to himself, but he was quite the art nerd. Although the institute didn't have many mundane books, he managed to always find a way to read up on art. 

After studying a few of the paintings, he walked over to where Magnus stood and clasped his hand, trying to understand what it was that Magnus seemed so enthralled with. 

Magnus gave him a quick peck on the cheek and smiled. "Do you see it?" He asked, his voice hushed. 

"See what?" Alec asked as he stared intently at the artwork. 

"You'll know it when you see it." Magnus chuckled, his lid curving into a coy smile. 

Alec was about to open his mouth and ask Magnus what on earth he was on about, when he saw it. The picture was a classic of Picasso's, a distorted figure stared out of the picture eerily. But instead of normal human eyes looking at Alec, a pair of gleaming cat eyes studied him. 

Drawing all of his breath in, Alec turned and asked "Magnus, are those what I think they are." 

Magnus nodded, his own cat eyes flashing yellow before returning to green. 

"MAGNUS!" He shrieked. "YOU KNEW PICASSO!" 

Magnus' grin was so wide it looked like his face would split in half. 

"Of course I did!" He laughed as his boyfriend gazed at him with astonishment. 

Before either of them knew what was happening, Alec had his arms around Magnus and was kissing him passionately, as Magnus tangled his fingers into his hair. 

When they pulled apart, breathless, the entire tour group was staring at them and the expressionless guide had his jaw on the floor. 

Alec turned a shade of red that Magnus thought would have been impossible and dragged Magnus out of the building and into the midday Parisian sun. 

Shaking his head and giggling like a schoolgirl, Alec dropped Magnus' hand and sat upon the steps. 

"So..... Did I mention that I also knew Queen Victoria? She was a laugh."

Alec threw his head back and laughed as if he hadn't in a hundred years, and pulled himself up so he could peck his boyfriends cheek before walking off, Magnus' hand in his and a shoe city to explore.


	4. Picnic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, do let me know if you're enjoying this because kudos is good! Thanks very much for reading ^.^

Magnus crossed his arms behind his head and sighed contentedly, leaning back onto the checked red and white picnic blanket. Alec smiled at him , his face glowing and radiant as he stared down at his beautiful boyfriend. He really was beautiful though, all long, slender limbs and smooth, tanned skin, and glitter, oh so much glitter. Alec looked away, blushing as he realised he had been staring at Magnus hungrily for some time. 

Magnus' left eye popped open. "Why'd you look away? I was enjoying your gawking."

Alec's cheeks turned a bright red as he grinned bashfully and lay down next to Magnus. 

"I thought you were asleep."

"With you around? Never. I only sleep to fill in time between seeing you. Why sleep when you're here?" 

Alec's cheeks hurt from smiling so hard but he couldn't help but cherish everything Magnus said about him. He still couldn't believe that this crazy, wonderful man was in Paris, with him of all people.

"You know I love you right?" Alec tucked his face into Magnus' neck as he gazed at the azure sky. 

"I know." Magnus drew his arms around Alec and pressed a kiss to his tousled black hair. "I love you too."

They had to get back to the real world eventually, to demons and Sebastian and everything else that was wrong in New York, but for now they had Paris, and they had each other, and that was enough for them.


	5. Sleepless nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter got very sad very quickly..... I'm not really sure what happened.... Enjoy!

"Max!" Alec called out, his voice hoarse from screaming. "Don't let me leave you! I always leave you." 

He shrieked as he watched Sebastian murder his brother and collapsed to the ground, his whole body wracking with sobs. 

"Alec?" A soft, soothing voice interrupted Alec's dream. "Alec? What's wrong love?" 

Alec's clear blue eyes shot open as he sat upright, panting heavily and wiping tears from his eyes. He jumped when he felt a warm hand on his back but his heart rate slowened when he realised it was Magnus. 

"Did you have the dream again, love?" Magnus' voice was quiet and cautious, as if he was afraid of startling Alec. 

A few moments passed before his question seemed to register, and suddenly Alec whirled to face him, eyes panicked and wild. 

"Why, Magnus? Why couldn't I save him? He was my brother! I was supposed to look out for him!" 

Magnus didn't say a word, he simply lay Alec back down next to him and hugged him close to his chest. 

"Shh" he whispered. "It's not your fault." 

"It's not your fault," he repeated, as Alec's tears made tiny marks on his t shirt.

"It's not your fault."


	6. The Bridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd make this one super fluffy to make up for any sadness caused by the last chapter... So here is our boys being a tad adorable! As always, comments and kudos are always appreciated as I would love to know if you guys are enjoying it or want to see more ^.^

"Come on!" Magnus smiled reassuringly and tugged on Alec's hand, pulling him down the bustling streets of the city. 

"You know I don't like crowds." Alec murmured as hundreds of people brushed past them. "Too many people to keep an eye on all at once."

Magnus gave Alec a quick peck on the cheek before picking up his pace. 

"Trust me darling, it's worth it."

"You still haven't told me where we're going." Alec rolled his eyes as his boyfriend waggled his eyebrows at him. 

"Ah, but that's just part of the intrigue." 

"You're insane." Alec stated but grinned as Magnus gave his hand a squeeze and took off, almost jogging through the throng of people. 

The pair wandered hand in hand for seemingly an eternity, when Magnus announced that they were nearly there. 

"Yes but where exactly IS there?"

Magnus just smiled a knowing smile and walked Alec to a very strange bridge. The first thing Alec noticed was the padlocks everywhere, covering every inch of the railing and looking very out of place. 

"Magnus.... Where are we?" 

He turned to face his boyfriend and noticed him fumbling with something between his fingers and looking incredibly nervous. Nervous? Alec had never thought that Magnus was capable of feeling something so trivial as nervousness. But before he could question what on earth they were doing there, Magnus opened his mouth and a jumble of words poured out. 

"So basically this is a kind of couples bridge sort of and so you and your partner bring a padlock and sort of lock your love to the bridge and then you throw the key into the river but I mean if you think it's stupid or whatever then we don't have to do it so I don't mind whatever."

Alec smiled and stepped forwards cupping his hands around Magnus' shaking ones and prising the padlock that he had been fiddling with from his fingers. Silently, he walked over to the railing and latched the padlock onto a gap in the wire and then padded back to Magnus, pressing the key into his palm. 

"Nothing you could ever want to do would ever be stupid to me." He said firmly and clasped Magnus' hand tight as he threw the key over the bar and into the water below. 

"Oh Alexander," Magnus smiled into the crook of Alec's neck as he embraced him. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" 

Alec held Magnus as they watched the sun set over their little padlock, which seemed so insignificant on the wall of padlocks but with every moment Magnus spent with Alec in his arms, he knew just how significant their love was.


End file.
